Hush Little Baby
by Kasakaru
Summary: Yachiru and Kenpachi pairing. Future lemons. Not so great summary. Reviews please, it will determine end of the story if no one likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or characters. This story I wrote is not for profit. Its for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KEN-CHAN!" screamed an excited Yachiru running around the Division Eleven quarters behind her captain.

Zaraki payed the child no mind when he heard her sudden outburst. It was the same thing every morning. She was basically the alarm clock for the division, which Kenpachi lead. She signaled the start of a shift, the start of morning and night. Her squeals of excitement, whether known or not, were actually a help to keep the men in check.

"KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru whined at him at him this time with a pout on her face. Hearing the tone in her voice Kenpachi couldn't let her down by not paying attention to his lifetime partner. He came to a halt in the hallway and turned around to see what the child wanted.

"What-" it was all the stunned captain got to say before his little pink haired girl collided into him. He wasn't knocked to his butt or anything but a vein in the top of his temple showed some suppressed aggression due to how the girl had collided into him.

No longer the the little girl he raised. She was starting to become a woman. Although she was several hundreds of years old she really only looked to be fifteen. The beginning stages of her womanly curves were starting to settle in and she was starting to develop in some areas like most girls did at that age.

Yachiru had managed to wrap her arms around Kenpachi's head after she did a little jump in order to land on his shoulder but she never expected him turn around. With him having turned around the pink haired lassy had two arms wrapped around his neck, her developed chest pushing against his face and the rest of her body dangling down wards. Looking down, she saw Kenpachi's one eye staring up at her and his nose nuzzled in between her cleavage.

"Hehe, Ken-chan! Today we have the ball! Remember?" the girl giggled in excitement. She had been looking forward to the effect for all year. Every year Kenpachi really didn't want to go but his nit wit of a sidekick always managed to drag him there and in the recent years he always left early because he ended up either beating someone to a pulp or killing them for even talking to Yachiru now that she was older. He didn't want to admit it but his little girl wasn't his little girl anymore. He had to let her go.

"I'm not going this year. Go with Ikaku or Yumi," he replied to her in a husky voice. Raising one hand he brought it up behind her and gripped at her shinigami's robe from behind before setting her down on her feet. She huffed at him for a moment but then smiled widely. She wasn't one to stay mad with her Kenny. "Please Ken-chan?" the female pleaded but he wasn't going to give in. Staring at her pink optics though he knew he would end up giving in and even if he said no she'd only persist. "

"I'll think about it," was his simple reply back to her. Turning his back on the girl he turned away and headed towards the training room to mess around with his underlings that had just been placed in his squad. Behind him, Yachiru jumped up and down until she close by enough to jump on his shoulder and hang there like she had been doing for so many years.

Knowing Kenpachi, Yachiru knew he would give in to her desire for him to come. He always had. So his answer to her earlier didn't seem to make her question further. Instead, she proceeded through the day like she normally would. Being loud and annoying. "Ken-chan, what do you think we might get stuck with today?" she questioned as she rested her head on his shoulder. The gruff captain didn't bother to answer her and with that she returned to him a smile.

Everything was going as they normally should.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: I know the story isn't going anywhere right now but trust me it will. I won't let it fail like my Neji and Hinata fanfic. If you like the idea so far please write a review. Even if you hate it, tell me what you hate about it. Thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Kenpachi groaned in aggravation upon watching Ikaku eliminate yet another member of the new squad in the division eleven training area outside. Rather bored and unentertained by the new recruits he would allow Ikaku to do what he pleased to them. It seemed that the talent with each new up rising generation was faltering and the older generations were growing old, to old to be able to deal with such non-sense. He peeked over his shoulder, staring at the sleeping vice captain who stood at his side when no one else would. A softness overcame his cold side, the feeling of warmth being in the presence of something so innocent.

"Captain," Ikaku called out to Kenpachi standing with his arms crossed at the corner of the room. Kenpachi said nothing but gave him one of those, 'what do you want?' looks. Ikaku narrowed his eyes and spoke in a serious tone. "None of them are ready. Should we send them back to the academy?" he questioned. Moving his hand he rested the wooden kendo stick on his shoulder. Kenpachi gave no answer. He gave a shrug and walked out of the room. Yumichika walked up behind Ikaku and stared at the captain walking from the room with a sleeping Yachiru hanging on his shoulder.

"What do you suppose is bugging him?" Yumichika asked his bald headed friend. Ikaku replied with a shrug and confused voice. "I don't know. Usually he enjoys watching a beating. Maybe he misses Ichigo?" he replied to him and looked at the runts that were to be in their squad. "Or maybe he is just as disappointed as I am that we got stuck with the weakest bunch." Ikaku chuckled slightly and Yumichika just rolled his eyes in his friend's response. "Hooligans," he muttered softly to himself and followed behind his captain to leave the training area. Ikaku, the third seated of the division remained behind to deal with the maggots they were brought.

Yumichika knew better than to bother Kenpachi and so he went off to his room to do his hair. In the heat of summer his hair was bound to get frizzy and he needed to tend to it before it got out of control. What would someone think if they saw his hair a mess? Upon thinking of such things he scurried quickly down the halls until he made it to his quarters.

"Ken-chan..." a tired Yachiru groaned over his shoulder. Kenpachi payed her no mind for a moment until she extended a hand and pulled on one of his spikes. In an annoyed tone he snapped at her. "What Yachiru!" he said coldly to his vice captain. Yachiru, usually bubbly and excited stared at his annoyed eyes and turned her head away from him to look at the walls. "Nothing." She knew he was angry about something, he was always angry and filled with rage since Ichigo had been gone for years now and no one heard from him. It must have been several hundred years since his passing but Kenpachi was still heartbroken wasn't he? Thinking maybe her captain needed time to himself she slipped off his shoulder and landed on her feet.

Kenpachi stopped in his tracks as Yachiru dashed off through the halls. Before he could turn his little captain was nowhere to be found. It was the first time she had left him like this and he knew he was being a little to hard on her. If he kept this up he would end up pushing away the one who meant most to him. He shook his head, turned, and continued to walk down the halls like nothing had happened.

Yachiru found herself at the end of the hall, her back pinned to the door of her room she never really slept in because she was always in Kenpachi's room. Between stealing his bed or falling asleep in his office chair, the only reason she even had her own room was to keep her clothing there. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved away from her closed door and moved to rest on her soft, mat laid bed. Her fingers traced itself over the delicate pink silk blankets. A gift from Kenpachi on her tenth birthday and she never got to rest on it yet. Turning her head again, she looked towards a few framed things on her night stand close by. It was a group picture that Inoue had taken of the group. Ikaku, Yumichika both smiling and Kenpachi devilishly staring at a scared out of his mind Ichigo. She herself was hanging on his shoulder pulling at Ichigo's hair.

"Ken-chan..." she whispered softly and hugged the frame to her chest. Did he miss Ichigo that badly? She knew he did and she knew that she would have to do something about it. "I know someone he can fight!" she chuckled in delight and pushed herself from her bed. Her frame fell onto her wrinkled bed as she darted out of her room rush towards Kenpachi's quarters not far from her own room. Expecting him to be there she immediately slid open the door and yelped in delight her grand news. "Ken-chan!" she screamed in excitement. "You wouldn't believe it! I found a really stronger fighter! Even stronger than Ichi! They will be here tomorrow after the ball!"

Yachiru remained smiling in delight as she stood at the doorway staring at Kenpachi, who was somewhat caught in a confused expression. Knowing his vice-captain only ever let him down when it came to tracking his lips cracked into a delightfully evil smile. "Even stronger than Ichigo huh?" he replied to her. She gave a nod of her head and Kenpachi let out a bellowing laugh.

"Tell me Yachiru, have I seen them fight before."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed! Yes, yes!"

"Great! I'll have the pleasure of destroying him tomorrow," he said with with a demonic look his face at thinking of the fight to come tomorrow. But his mind then drifted to what Yachiru had asked of him earlier that day. For her efforts he was going to do whatever she damn well pleased. But just seeing that over joyed look in his eyes again was enough for Yachiru and he knew it. He couldn't be selfish though. He should do something for nice for her in return.

"Did you pick out your dress for tonight yet?" he questioned as he pushed himself towards his feet from his chair. Moving away from the desk he grabbed captains robe and slipped it over his body and then equipped his sword at his waist. Yachiru smiled in glee at her captains sudden change of attitude. Nodding her head at him he quirked an eye brown up. So much for getting her a new dress. "Well I didn't get me anything to wear yet. You'll be my date right?" he asked as he headed out the room. He didn't wait for Yachiru to reply. He vanished in a flash step and left his vice captain smiling from ear to ear now that he'd be going to the ball with her.

"YAY!" Yachiru exclaimed happily and rushed out of the room to look for Urohana to share the news with. Yami peered his head out of the room and wondered who it was Yachiru had found on such short notice. Immediately he darted out of his room and went to look for Ikaku. News of the fight spread quickly from one division to the next. No doubt there was really going to be a crowd to see this fight. Only Yachiru saw Kenpachi fight Ichigo and now the masses would be able to see a fight of a lifetime! One of the strongest captains taking on the unnamed fighter Yachiru mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is mostly only fluff so you can skip if you want, you're not really missing anything.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Shit, what the hell am I suppose to get?'_ thought Kenpachi to himself as he browsed amongst the many rows lining the shop. Every year he had to buy a new robe because his last one was either shredded or bloodied due to his temper or his own entertainment. This year he promised he would behave himself since Yachiru must have gone through a hell load of trouble finding him an opponent that was stronger than Ichigo. But the thought of the battle turned him into a child on Christmas, so dearly wanting to open his presents.

"FUCK!" he roared out of nowhere causing one of the female workers to jump up startled. Blinking a little, she turned left and right, unsure what to say to the enraged Kenpachi. Seeing no one in his path but herself she scurried away behind the counter and headed to the back room to stock shelves. The old woman at the register chuckled at her underling. "Back again, eh?" she questioned and moved from the register to stand behind Kenpachi. The look on his face was now like that of wild dog. The old woman couldn't help but break out in another laugh again. "Ah, I've seen that look one too many times dear. Not to worry, I'm sure you'll have fun...now let's see..." she mumbled as she used her cane to shift through the racks.

"Huh...?" Kenpachi snapped out of his delusional mode and turned around to look at the little old lady. He gave a low chuckle and crossed masculine arms over his chest. "I see you are still alive, not planning on rejoining the cycle yet?" he questioned and did not bother to move.

"Silly little boy, I still have a lot of life in me you know," she countered back and pulled off something from the rack. It was a similar outfit to his shinigami uniform. Mostly black with a red dragon pattern to cover it and red sash to hold the pants. Kenpachi shook his head at the woman's pick.

"I need something nicer than that."

The old lady shot him a look to see his eyes phasing out into a day dream and she took it the wrong way, well sort of. "Oh ho, I see a special girl eh?"

"What? No, its just-"

"No, need to say anymore I got just the right thing for you."

Moving away from the so called 'cheap racks' she moved over to the bit pricier side and pointed up at the high racks displaying some of the finest looking clothing in all of the world (at the least the world of the dead.) Staring back at Kenpachi was an all white, silk kimono (obviously made for men) that was decorated in soft gray floral stitched patterns from collar to end. Unlike the common kimono that was meant to look like a dress this was more on the Chinese side since on the inside of it was a pair of black, silk pants. Over the shoulder of the white kimono was the black sash for the waist, again made of soft silk.

Zaraki's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets seeing the beauty that was before him.

It was perfect.

"You know your stuff woman," he replied and removed it from the shelf. Moving with it to the register he placed it down like a new born babe and looked through the clear glass at the checkout area to see if there was anything else he wanted. Sure enough there was. "Can I get that?" he replied. The old woman chuckled lightly and nodded. Grabbing the little box she placed it in the bag with his clothes. From within his captain's robe he pulled out a sack of money and tossed onto the table. Not caring that he was over paying he took his bag and left to get ready for the night.

Special thanks to those who reviewed my other chapters:

xxiluvsasuxx  
Random Reviewer  
malkier'squeen  
elainehac123  
Xiddav  
K


	4. Chapter 4

Kenpachi made his way back to the division 11 quarters but as he made his way back he saw many people dressed nicely, some over the edge, for the annual ball. He gave a smirk, knowing none of them would expect to see him in what he had bought. Chuckling lowly at the thought he raised his head ahead and saw Ikaku and Yumichika arguing between each other. Even if he was completely clueless at times, Kenpachi wasn't deaf, he was listening to them bicker about the fight to come tomorrow.

"Idiots," he mumbled under his breath. He overheard Ikaku saying that Kenpachi hands down would win but Yumichika opposed and said the battle would be won on either side. Well, at least they didn't completely lose faith in him. But there was one problem. Where was Yachiru?

"Hey!" the captain called out to his friends.

"Eh?" they both jumped back, startled by their captain standing just before them.

Kenpachi's one good eye stared at them and they both looked at each other with a look of 'Oh my god he's going to kill us.' Ikaku was the one with the balls enough to turn his head to Kenpachi and smirked but Yumichika remained looking like a scared pup. The larger male ignored the looks.

"Where's Yachiru?"

"She's already at the ball. She always leaves early, you know that," Yumichika answered and followed up was Ikaku.

"Now that you mention it, I always wondered why there was never any of the good snacks left."

The captain gave a sigh and moved between his fellow squad members to head back to his housing area. Behind him Ikaku called out. "Oi, captain, ain't you coming?"

But there was no response from Kenpachi.

**AN HOUR AND HALF LATER...**

The spiky haired captain groaned as he looked in the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him. He was late for the ball, as usual. Already past sunset most of the people should have already been there. Ignoring the usual facts, he moved from standing in the bathroom and into his room. A smirk overcame his face as he looked to his clothing. Such perfection, he hoped _his _little Yachiru would like it. Quickly slipping into his new clothes, he pocketed the small box he bought on the inside of his top, then slipped on his wooden sandals to be on his way.

Making his way through the night he headed towards the fourth division, the ones who were in charge of planning the ball this year. As he reached the front of the division's quarters the low ranked shinigami standing guard couldn't believe their eyes. Standing before them was a whole new man from what they knew , sort of. His hair usually up and spiked was slicked back with a strand of his hair falling against his face to hide the eye patch he commonly wore. His clothing however, although nice, gave away who he was. He had refused to tie the white, floral robe since the white top and black hakama's inside were already making him want sweat. So the robe was left undone and most of his scarred chest was exposed from the white gi-like top he wore. As usual he had his sword tied at his waist.

"What are you gawking at?" he howled at them. They said nothing but gave a bow. Kenpachi rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed through the garden setting till he reached the sliding door of the large division's unknown building. From outside the paper thin walls he saw many of people moving around, chattering away and such. He heaved a heavy sigh as he slipped out of his _zori_ and proceeded up the steps. Gently nudging the front sliding door open some, he poked his head inside to figure out exactly how many people was here. Damn, it was packed.

Fighting with the door, Kenpachi managed to get himself in between the mountains of people that were hanging around the front of the door. He cringed the urge to slay everyone in his path. Just as he took a step forward he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Spinning around he was about to yell but his eyes came into contact with Unohana. No matter how big of a man he was he couldn't bring himself to yell at a woman of her stature or nature.

"Nice to see you decided to join us Captain Zaraki," she said in a coy, innocent voice.

"Uhm yeah," he said dumbly and turned his head away from her to look over the crowd for where his little pink haired companion would be.

"Looking for Yachiru?" she asked, as though she was speaking his mind. In truth she was. Turning his head back to her he gave a gruff nod. In response Unohana raised her hand and pointed towards the back of the room where the refreshments were. No surprise there. "I believe she might be with Captain Kuchiki and Rukia."

Wasting no time he moved away from the front door and fought his way through the crowd by nudging them softly with his elbow. Those who weren't drunk and realized who he was, already were moving out his way. After fighting through the crowd he finally made it towards the back were very few people ever drifted off too, except for drinks, which most already had.

"Where the hell is she!" he roared in anger when he didn't see his beloved Yachiru standing around eating snacks. Moving away from the crowded area, he examined the empty bowls of chips, obvious his little monster was here before. A grunt left his lips and he turned around, only to be startled by a drunk Rukia staring up at him.

"Z-Zaraki..." she hiccuped. The drunk woman wasn't left in the captain's presence for long before Renji came up behind her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"My apologies captain, someone had a bit too much to drink." Renji looked over his shoulder and scowled at Rukia who was giggling like a happy school girl. "Must have mistook the water for sake."

"Again." Zaraki added as he recalled last year nearly killing Byakuya over his drunk sister trying to kiss him. Shaking off the old memory he looked towards Renji with a serious look in his eyes. "Have you seen Yachiru?"

Renji blinked slightly, he hadn't seen the captain so civilized in his life and he knew if he didn't find Yachiru someone's head was going to spin. Taking a nervous gulp he motioned his hand towards the back door that was partly open. A few people were standing around outside dancing to some music. Giving Renji a nod the captain headed out the back door to this time hopefully find his vice captain. It didn't take the captain long to find himself outside. Once again he was disappointed. He didn't see his pink haired companion anywhere. Rather depressed for once in a very long time Kenpachi had every idea of returning back to the house, that was until a voice behind him spoke up.

"Ken-chan?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru called out again behind him.

Kenpachi turned around when he heard her voice. When he turned his jaw was dragging on the ground. No one else seemed to be stunned by her beauty but maybe because he was here late that he wasn't able to gawk at her like the others were able to.

Ikaku and Yumichika moved from the dance floor chuckling with their random, drunk dates at their waist. Ikaku extended his hand from his side, the other holding his unknown woman, and pushed Kenpachi's mouth closed. "Careful captain, I'd hate to see bugs get in."

Had Kenpachi been in the right state of mind he would have knocked Ikaku's head clear off his shoulder but he was dazed by the beauty that was supposed to be his little Yachiru, not this grown up woman that was before him. As Yachiru strolled over from the crowd, attached to Byakuya's arm, she giggled in delight and Yumichika was forced to jab Kenpachi in the ribs in order for him to snap out of his surprise.

"I-I came here!" Kenpachi snapped out.

Ikaku chuckled.

Yumichika hissed under his breath. "Get it together, its just Yachiru."

_'That's right! Its just Yachiru! Its just Yachiru, just Yachiru...' _Kenpachi thought the words over and over to himself but when he was face to face with Yachiru he was scared. He could only stare at her with large eyes until the giggling brat he always knew stuck her tongue out at him playfully. It was then that she was _just Yachiru. ___

"Ken-chan made it!" she exclaimed happily and released the arm of Byakuya, who was dressed in simple clothing that was just the inverse of his shinigami and captain's robe. Yachiru however was wearing something more festive. Clothing her body was a beautiful white kimono made of silk and stitched in the lower bottom, going up to the tied obi at her waist, was a blooming cherry blossom tree. Some of the Sakura blossoms were stitched across the bottom to make it look like it was blowing in the breeze. The pink obi around her waist matched well the rest of her outfit. Her hair was up in delicate bun and her bangs dangling in soft curls against her pink cheeks. In the bun she had a few decorations, little flowers that matched her dress.

"Y-Yachiru I-I-I..." Kenpachi mumbled but Yumichika nudged him in the ribs to get him to stop stuttering. "You look beautiful."

Yachiru gave a soft giggle. Bringing her hands towards her cheeks she hid the blush behind the over sized sleeves and turned around to look at Byakuya who was at her side. Kenpachi thought the man nothing, he knew Yachiru always had a crush on him but Byakuya wouldn't sink so low as to date a commoner, would he? Kenpachi took a nervous gulp and scratched the back of his head.

"Ken-chan look beautiful too!" she smiled in delight. Turning her head up at Byakuya she clung tighter to his arm and in return Byakuya wrapped his other arm around her. A first from what Kenpachi knew of his innocent little Yachiru. She giggled happily as she clung to his arm and Byakuya gave a sweet smile. All that was missing was a kiss in the night. Gods save the Kuchiki if he kissed her. Byakuya, sensing the disturbance of Kenpachi, he sighed and patted his little pal on the head.

"Go have fun kiddo. We'll have fun later," he replied. Pecking a soft kiss on her pink bubble gum hair, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a tight hug before watching him go off. Ikaku and Yumichika was already at Kenpachi's side gripping at both of his arms to keep him from mauling Byakuya but Kenpachi was taking the sight the completely wrong way.

Even if Yachiru might have found him an opponent he couldn't stand the idea of the Kuchiki captain being with his vice captain. It ruined his night. Just as he yanked both his arms from his squad mates, he turned around about ready to head out when he felt the gentle hand of Yachiru grabbing his own. "Ken-chan?" she questioned in a worried voice. Her soft pink eyes stared at him in uncertainty. "It's not what you think."

"Well then tell me Yachiru!" he roared at her in anger. Yachiru shrank back as she listened to Kenpachi yell. Ikaku had enough, he motioned his head at Yumichika to get Yachiru while he grabbed at Kenpachi's arm to pull him away. Yumichika wrapped an arm around the young female, hugging her close like an older brother would. Pulling her away from Kenpachi, he took her hand from his and led her away. The crowd outside simply stared at the angry captain in disbelief and disappointment. Kenpachi now redirected his anger towards Ikaku. "What the hell are you doing Ikaku, you saw her!"

"Captain, shut it! She's not a child anymore."

"I don't care, she's my child."

Yanking his arm from Ikaku he stormed after Yumichika to find Yachiru. He didn't care what he needed to do, he wanted to talk to Yachiru but after he found Yachiru and Yumichika he stopped. Turning around, looking over Yumichika's arms was Yachiru's watery eyes. He had done something to her he had never done before. Rolling down Yachiru's eyes was tears. She had gone through so much to please Kenpachi and no matter how much she tried he never appreciated what she did for him. All she wanted in return was to see him happy, she never expected a single thank you. Turning her head away she looked back up to Yumichika who looked over his shoulder and shot his captain a disgusted looked. He turned his head around again and guided Yachiru back inside to get her a snack to munch on in hopes to make her smile again.

Ikaku was behind Kenpachi again. Before he parted his lips Kenpachi raised his hand to silence his 3rd seat member. "I know Ikaku...I know..." he said with a sigh. Moving away from the crowd he headed towards the side of the building and took a seat on the wooden flooring just outside the small building. While he sat there, his eye drifted off to stare at a small coy pond nearby. Staring at his reflection, Kenpachi became sick with himself for what he had said to Yachiru, more like how he had said it.

"Damn it Kenpachi..." he snapped at himself and clenched his fist together tightly. His fist continued to clench together till he could feel his short nails digging into his palms. Ignoring the blood oozing from the wounds a soft hand came out with a towel to grip both his hands and prevent the blood to spill on his clothes. "Yachiru?" Kenpachi said as he turned his head around but it wasn't Yachiru he was looking at, it was Yumichika. A frown came over his lips and herturned his head back to his lap. "I don't need you to tell me the obvious either Yumichika if that's why you are here."

"Well, its not," he replied and took a seat next to his captain.

"Where's Yachiru?"

"Inside eating chocolate with Ikaku."

"Is she angry with me?"

"You should already know the answer to that question."

"Why is it so hard for me to let her grow up," he mumbled and brought his hand up to run it through his hair. Yumichika chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him it was common.

"We all get over protective of her. She's not only your little girl, she's all of our little girl," he said and looked at the koi pond with a smile. "Including Byakuya's."

"Huh? You mean?"

"Come on, even Yachiru is over him. You should already know Byakuya's dating Unohana."

Kenpachi was dumbstruck hearing what Yumichika had to say. Now he felt even more of an asshole for what he did to Yachiru. Lowering his head into his palms he tried to keep himself from breaking out into another tantrum. As he started to drift into a dark abyss he felt the gentle warmth of someone behind him, their arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

"Please don't feel bad Kenny," Yachiru whispered in his ear sofly. Yumichika pushed himself towards his feet and moved away from the two so they could talk. Before Kenpachi could open his mouth to say something Yachiru shoved some candy in. Same old Yachiru. Chewing on the candy without complaints, he moved his arms to grab Yachiru and pull her into his lap. After she fell into his lap she smiled widely at him. Now this was how it was suppose to be.

_She was just Yachiru._


	6. Chapter 6

Yachiru smiled as her eyes turned to look up at the stars above while she was resting in Kenpachi's lap. Even if she was dealt the short end of the stick at times she was truly spoiled rotten, not only by her over protective Kenpachi but by other officers in the different squads. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the ones that were probably the most protective of her though. Not like she didn't mind the attention but it still made her feel like a little kid who was the center of everyone's attention, she didn't want things to change but with the way her body was changing she knew it was only a matter of time before her brain possibly had caught up to her.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi said in a gruff tone as he looked down at his vice-captain whose pink hues were dazed at the stars. He knew that look anywhere, she was thinking. Again, he said her name, this time a bitter louder and meaner. "Yachiru!"

After he had spoken her name Yachiru shot up into a perfect up right position. Turning her head left and right, she had forgotten where she was for a moment. Kenpachi could only chuckle at his cute little girl. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he hugged close and blew a raspberry against her soft cheeks. This caused Yachiru to giggle in delight, "Ken-chan! Stop it, it tickles!"

Once she had been given a few more blow-kisses on her cheeks, he eventually pulled away from doing so and just smiled at Yachiru. "I got you something Yachiru, it's not much b-"

Yachiru interrupted before Kenpachi could even finish.

"Is it candy Kenny? Is it candy?" she yelped in glee, Kenpachi simply rolled his eyes at her. Silly child.

"No, I got you something else, close your eyes," he replied to her. Yachiru huffed and did as she was told. Turning around to face him, her body still on his lap, she had her eyes closed and her hands out to him. Kenpachi might have trusted her with his life but he couldn't trust her with a secret. Taking her hands, he placed them up in front of her face so her palms would block her view if she tried to peak. Satisfied she couldn't see her gift to be, he extended his hand into his robes and pulled out the little red box that was snug against his abdomen. After pulling the box out, he rubbed the side of his head and placed the small box down into the girl's lap.

When Yachiru felt the slight pressure of a new force on her the girl immediately dropped her hands and frowned at seeing the small box. Picking it up, she examined the outside of the box, she then looked towards Kenpachi with a stupid look on her face. "Ken-chan! Its so small! What could you possibly fit in here?" she exclaimed. But Kenpachi only laughed at her.

Brushing a few stray hairs out of her face, he then placed his hands on hers gently. Yachiru bit her lip softly, her eyes turned to look Kenpachi's one eye, and she could see nothing in those eyes had changed about the way he had seen her. So, whatever was in this box couldn't possibly be what she suddenly thought it could be, although now her mind and heart started to race at the anticipation. Slowly, Kenpachi pulled the box open, which caused her mouth to part and drop at the sight of the present that she was given. It was a beautiful silver necklace, suspended in the middle of it was a pink crystal that was filled with a strange glowing liquid.

"K-Ken-chan…."

His name was nothing but a whisper and her eyes filled up with tears. Kenpachi became worried, seeing Yachiru's eyes filled up with tears. What did he do wrong now? Yachiru turned her head, her pink gaze catching his which made the giant freeze in his actions, including breathing.

"It's so pretty Kenny! Thank you!" the girl suddenly yelled out. Pushing herself up from his lap, she extended an arm out to wrap around his neck tightly while her hand gripped to the box she had been given. Kenpachi released a sigh of relief and joy, knowing he could make Yachiru smile was something that warmed his cold heart always.

"You're welcome Yachiru, you're welcome." His words usually gruff and cruel, were now different. They were sincere and kind, like he really cared about her. Which she knew he always did but never showed it to her this way before. Pulling himself back from the hug, he took the box from her hand and took the necklace out . Yachiru took the hint, turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck so Kenpachi could hook the chain together from behind. At the feel of the cool gem on her neck she smiled, her head turned to look at Kenpachi with a childish grin.

_Still just Yachiru._

"I'm going to wear it forever and ever Kenny! I promise!" Back to her bubbly old self, Kenpachi now couldn't ask for more. He was also excited for his match tomorrow with whoever it was going to be. But now, Yachiru had all of his undying attention until morning came. He didn't need rest to face his opponent, it just made the fight so much more fun by having yet another disadvantage against him. His thought of no sleep left his mind as he saw his little partner release a yawn. Even the sugar running queen needed her rest.

Kenpachi pushed himself up to his feet, his arms holding Yachiru bridal style as he did so. Yachiru was almost too tired to notice. The male said nothing, he had every thought of taking her home and getting some rest tomorrow but as he walked past the dancing floor and saw several couples dancing he looked down at Yachiru to see her gazing at the people she knew dancing. Envy was in her eyes, she wanted to dance too!

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi immediately got her attention. Her eyes shifted and his words flowed from his lips once more.

"I said I was going to be your date tonight didn't I?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, don't you want to dance?"

"YES! YES!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes! Yes!" Yachiru yelped loudly when she heard Kenpachi's offer to a dance. She was quick to leap out of his arms and land delicately on her feet. Raising her hands she smoothed her dress quickly. Kenpachi himself was a little bit stumped on what to do though. Not allowing her confused friend to stay confused very long, Yachiru gripped his right hand in her own and dragged the big lug towards the dance floor where other couples and friends were also dancing.

"Come on Ken-chan!" she whined at him when he wouldn't venture further than the edge of the dancing area. He knew Yachiru loved being the center of attention and that meant venturing to the heart of the dance floor. Taking a nervous gulp and muttering under his breath, he elbowed his way through the crowd in order to keep pace with his obnoxious, pink haired companion.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi growled. He hated crowds.

Yachiru stopped, she wasn't at the center of the dance floor but they were surrounded by people and that was good enough for her. With a grin on her face she raised her hands and started to dance like everyone else in the crowd. Unlike present day dancing, the reaper world was still far behind in the times and so the dance was clean and innocent. Kenpachi was a little confused, nervous and stiff. He was regretting asking Yachiru for a dance but the envy in her eyes broke him into asking. So now, here he was, swaying side to side in a stiff board motion.

Just as Kenpachi had learned to get to the grove of the music the music changed on him and now it was slower, not as fast paced. Looking around he saw people pairing off into couples, those who had no partners were walking off the dance floor. Taking a nervous gulp he looked down at Yachiru and once more saw the envy in her eyes as men wrapped their arms around their lady, and the lady in turn wrapped her arms around their neck.

Yachiru sensed a nervous feeling from Kenpachi. She knew all this time he was a bit overwhelmed with the crowd and with trying to dance. With a bubbly grin Yachiru extended her hands out to grip at both of his own. "Come on Ken-chan, let's go home," she said in a happy tune. Yachiru was about to leave but Kenpachi gave her hand a light tug.

"No, one more dance," he said in a gruff tone. Having seen others doing what they were doing, he knew Yachiru would never be able to wrap her arms around his neck due to the height difference. Leaning down, Kenpachi wrapped one arm around her shoulders while his other arm cushioned her tush so that he could hold her close like she was a child.

Yachiru blushed brightly as she looked into his eye but she summoned the courage she needed to wrap her arms around her captain's neck. A happy giggle left her lips and Kenpachi smiled at the little woman he held in his arms.

_She's still just Yachiru._ He thought to himself as he gently swayed to the music and moved around a bit. His attention however wasn't on his movements; it was on his little friend who had been there for him since he could remember. She gave up everything for him. When he wanted to fight she was right there cheering him on, even when they were at the lowest of times she was still at his side.

Leaning in close, he nuzzled his nose against her soft pink locks. The sweet scent of cherries filled his lungs as he had done so but the warm feeling she held also entered him. Now soft and relaxed, he allowed his hard exterior to crumble for a just a moment as he whispered something very softly to Yachiru's ear , "Thank you, for everything."

Hearing no response, Kenpachi blinked a bit in wondering if he had said something wrong. When he pulled back from the confession he stared at Yachiru who had her head pressed to his shoulder, her head turned slightly to face the male. She was out cold.

A sigh left the lips of the man, but shortly after he chuckled lightly and pecked a kiss on the top of Yachiru's cotton candy colored hair. Still relaxed and calm, he made his way through the crowd while holding Yachiru as he had when he was dancing with her.

The world around him seemed to vanish for a moment and it was once more just him and Yachiru. It was just as it used to be when it was just her and him. Before he even knew it he was back at the squad eleven quarters and only feet from his room.

"Eh," he said in a slight growl to himself. Opening the door of the captains living quarters with his foot, he stepped in and once more slid the door closed with his foot. As the door hit the wooden frame, Yachiru stirred in his arms and whimpered slightly before her eyes parted and stared up at Kenpachi. A yawn escaped her lips, fingers curled and rubbing at her eyes. The male gave a light chuckle and moved towards the open patio where he took a seat.

"Had a good night?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Yachiru nodded and smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad," he replied in a gruff tone. His harder side was starting to come now. He needed to have it back if he was going to fight tomorrow. However, when he took a seat outside on the patio, he held Yachiru close to him on his lap and wrapped his large robe around her to keep her warm against the cold of night.

Yachiru yawned tiredly and snuggled up in the robe she was wrapped in. Her head tilted slightly, eyes staring up at captain with a gentleness. Kenpachi's head turned down to look at her for a brief moment, he gave a grunt and then turned to look up at the night sky. The female turned her head as well, eyes staring at the large full moon over head.

"Thank you for making tonight extra special! And thank you for my gift, I love it!" she exclaimed happily as her eyes were now staring at the gem around her neck. Shifting her fingers, she started to play with the gem between her slender digits.

"Eh," Kenpachi responded in a grunt but his lips were curved into cynical grin for what extreme fun he'd have tomorrow with his opponent.

Yachiru sensed an excited feeling in her friend and giggled. The gem dangled back at her neck and her eyes looked up to Kenpachi. There was one other thing she wanted this night. Just one but she had no guts to ever do it, it wasn't the first time it had come to mind but she doubted such a thought came to his. Kenpachi sensed something was wrong with his partner, giving her a little nudge with his cheek she was quickly startled and looked up at Kenpachi.

"Ano?" she questioned. It wasn't really someone's name, more like her version of 'what?'

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi quickly asked in a worried, somewhat angry tone.

Yachiru knew none of his anger was directly aimed at her, he rarely ever got angry with her. Irritated yes, but never angry. She quickly shook her head at him to show there was nothing wrong but Kenpachi knew better than to believe the vice-captain that was staring down sadly at her twiddling thumbs. Placing his hand against her cheek lightly, he shifted it to get her eyes staring at him and what hit him strongly was the mixed emotions he saw in them.

Those eyes…those beautiful pink eyes that once sparkled with laughter and glee was now staring at him with emptiness and sorrow that he had never once seen, not even in the eyes of the many men he had spent killing. This strange feeling he was getting from her was not something common, it was beyond even rare, it was something that never should have happened. And just like that, just that one broken look in her eyes caused the sturdy walls of Kenpachi to crumble to ash and every emotion that Kenpachi hid rushed into heart.

"Yachiru what's wrong," he repeated, this time his voice filled with worry. His hands continued to grip her cheek lightly, his other wrapped around her and holding her hands softly. The dark onyx glare of his one eye stared at Yachiru for a brief moment but then it was her gaze that shifted and it was her heart that he felt pulsing through her fine, delicate skin.

"K-Ken-chan…." She whispered his name lightly.

"What's wrong, who hurt you?" he replied back gently, every bit of him had to refrain from surging back to his anger and Yachiru could tell he was trying his hardest to be patient.

"It's really nothing Ken-chan," Yachiru replied, her smile back in her face and her eyes glossed over with a fake happiness. It wasn't like Kenpachi hadn't seen this fake Yachiru before but he had never seen such deep pain and hurt in her like he had before so he wasn't going to let the subject go.

Firmly, but gently tilting her head just a little more up to get her gaze at his own; he then removed his hand from hers and shifted the eye patch from his eye just a bit so he could stare at Yachiru with both eyes rather than just one. The contraption he used to keep his spiritual energy leveled continued to feed at his energy but just needed to eat at his skin instead to get to it. Ignoring the stupid thing keeping his levels low, he continued to keep his vision on Yachiru and her pink optics stared back at him nervously.

"I said what's wrong, I'm not letting you go till you – "

Kenpachi was cut off from his words.

Silence.

What happened?

Before Kenpachi could finish what he wanted to say he was cut off from his words by the light pressure of Yachiru's lips sealed against his own. He couldn't even react before Yachiru was gone out of his lap and leaving behind for him was just a note and his robe in her place.

Kenpachi sat there for a good five minutes or so still trying to process what had just gone on. He didn't know if he was in a dream or maybe if he was dead and went to another place that dead people went to. Raising his fingers he traced his callused digits across his bottom lip to still feel the warmth and gentleness that was once Yachiru's lips. It was then he realized that none of this was dream at all, it had all happened and it had all happened to him. Allowing it all to sink in, his eyes shifted, looking down at the letter that was left where Yachiru once was. He couldn't read the note yet, it was far too soon. He had no idea if she had planned the whole night out or not, but whatever happened Kenpachi couldn't figure out if he was supposed to be angry or joyful about it all.

"Uhhhhhhh…." The captain said dumbly to himself as he got to his feet while his hand gripped the sealed letter and robe. Dropping both on his bed he didn't have the energy now to change. He moved over onto the opposite side of the bed and rolled under the covers. He was still confused about the feelings he had gotten from the kiss between the woman he had always seen as a best friend and even daughter but now she was older.

Was she still his little girl?

After that he realized she wasn't. He realized many of things from that gentle lip lock and as his eyes stared at the night sky of the open patio door, he prayed she was okay and not crying. Kenpachi's fingers coiled in the mess of his blankets and for hours he just laid there staring at the empty spot of his bed until sleep would steal him away from reality.

Just a moment before darkness took him he had but one last thought on his mind: '_Is she still just __**my **__Yachiru?'_

**Somewhere else in Soul Society…**

**[to be continued in the next chapter, which is basically where Yachiru took off to]**

Author's note to the audience and few fans I do have: I very much apologize for my lack of updating this story, I thought no one was reading it till I logged into my yahoo and saw that there actually were some people reading it. I want to thank everyone who has read it or is reading it! I still would like everyones honest opinion about the story. Perhaps I am moving it a little too quickly but its hasn't been updated for…perhaps months now? Anyways, thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I will try to have another one up in a week but expect three by next month.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry for delaying my story! I've been busy in real life and suffering badly from writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its mostly just filler. I'll have a new chapter up real soon! I promise.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

The darkness of night clouded over the reaper world and signaled for rest. Yes, even ghost needed rest in the afterlife but there were few who didn't abide by the law of nature. One such person was a young female dashing across the roof tops of the shinigami quarters. It was none other than Yachiru. The lass was still dressed in her beautiful attire from the party but she didn't care about it, all she wanted to do was distance herself front the division 11 barracks. She was already as far out from the division as she could possibly get as she reached the limits of the shinigami gates. Giving one last thump of her foot on the roof she shot off towards the walls edge and landed delicately upon the top of a guards lookout post.

With the party having gone on there wasn't many people watching the gates. There wasn't much reason to anyways, there was never much of any trouble. Slipping down from the roof of the guard tower she managed to weasel her way into the tower itself. What she didn't expect was to see anyone in it.

"Yachiru?" a male voice asked as he stepped out from the darkness. Unlike his younger years the Captain Toshiro had grown and quite a bit. He wasn't a small little short fry anymore, in fact he grown to be quite a man but he still had the same serious nature to him as he always had. Cocking an eye brow up, the shinigami captain looked at the shivering Yachiru and sighed lightly. By now he would have gotten a smart-ass remark from the pink haired girl, but when there was no remark or even a little giggle he knew something was wrong.

Moving closer to her he removed his captain's robes from his shoulders and placed it around Yachiru whose eyes were fixed on the white haired male but did not seem to follow his movements, she just stared dead ahead of her as though in a trance. At the feel of the robe's weight on her body she started to blink her eyes which brought her back to reality. The soft pink orbs turned to look up at the captain, a bright grin crossed her face but the damage of how she felt had already shown.

"Don't put on a show for me Yachiru, I've known you since we were just kids," he mumbled and walked back to the edge of the post. His arms crossed on the cold stone as his body leaned forward. A soft breeze blew threw his hair and his eyes narrowed to look out at the open lands before him. There was nothing unusual about the night but he was always prepared for the worse. His mind detached from his duties for the time being, he was more concerned with the young vice-captain. Again he started to speak. "When we were kids I've only seen your eyes filled with joy but as you got older sorrow started to cloud your vision. I'm not like the others Yachiru. I might be cold and I might be harsh but you can't hide behind a wall of happiness with me. So tell me...what's bothering you?"

Yachiru was stunned with what she was hearing. She never had such a conversation with anyone except Byakuya whose crush she had long since gotten over. Swallowing the little girl act she hid behind, she moved closer to Toshiro and peered over the edge of the wall. Releasing a soft giggle, she started to question her foolishness and wondering where to start. "I-I kissed Zaraki tonight," she said hesitantly, her eyes looked at her hands as they twiddled with her thumbs. "I don't know what came over me, I just...I.."

"You don't have to say anything Yachiru," he replied.

"What you mean?" she questioned as she looked to him.

"Everyone's already known you were bound to fall in love with him sooner or later. You've always been eager to please him and finally you made the move. The lug was just too stupid to-"

Toshiro was cut off in mid sentence by a hand bashing itself over the top of his head and yells following shortly after. "Don't call Ken-chan stupid!"

"Alright..." the older male muttered and rubbed his aching skull. "Anyways, like I was saying. We all expected it."

"Was it really that obviously?" she questioned as her anger subsided and a nervous feeling took hold of her.

There was no response, only a gentle nod of his head.

"I don't know what to do now," she admitted.

"Follow your heart."

"It's not saying anything," Yachiru said with a little pout.

"Is it? Or are you just not listening?" he questioned and looked down at her. As there eyes met the female's eyes widened. She rarely listened to what her heart had to say. Always she ignored it and kept it silent as to not make a mistake. Was it time now to...

As though reading her brain, Toshiro let out a soft chuckle and started to speak. "You're not like me Yachiru, you're impulsive and act on instinct and not logic. As instinctive as you are you've never listened to your heart. For once stop and talk to it, it is part of you and there for you."

"Toshi-" she said but was cut off.

"Go now, there's a big event happening and I know Captain Zaraki would want you at his side in the morning."

A childish grin swept over Yachiru's face. Having this talk was exactly what she needed to clear her mind. Removing the captain's robe from her body she tossed it at Toshiro, it landed in a messy heap on his head. A growl left his lips causing her to giggle as she dashed away onto the roof tops. Where was she going now? Back to her room to sleep, she needed to be up early in the morning if she was to get to the battlefield before Kenpachi did. With the events that happened that night she was certain Kenpachi would understand her "absence" at the event. But to everyone else it would become obvious she was his opponent. It was a fight many was dying to see and at the same praying would never occur.

Yachiru finally made it back to her room, everyone was asleep or well drunk enough not remember the events of the night. Quickly sliding open the door of her room she changed into a pair of comfy pj's and collapsed into the silk sheets of her bed. With a sigh of content, her nose nuzzled into the cherry scented sheets. "Mmm..." she murmured softly. It didn't take long before the young female was unconscious and swirling in a land of sweet dreams.

Tomorrow...the battle of a lifetime was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn was breaking just beyond the horizon of the reaper realm, even if there had been a great many of people staying up late and partying last night many had gotten up early just to see the events of the day. Some were groggy while others were a little more chipper, but there was only one indiviudal who was grinning like a mad man.

Standing in his room was none other than the captain of the legendary, almighty and powerful squad eleven. Fastening his sash around his waist his eyes took a good look into the mirror before he tucked away his souless sword into its rightful place at his side. His digits gripped to the hilt of the sword, holding to it tightly. It was amazing the strength in his hand had not broken the sword yet after all these years but the excitement of the day was overwhelming. Something, however, was going to quickly dampen his mood when he heard yelling in the hallway.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice called out.

Stumbling into the captain's quarters was the 3rd and 4th seated members of the squad. Before Kenpachi was nothing short of a mess, more of a disgrace than he even considered himself but worry filled him quickly because of the state of his two most trusted friends, just notches below his pride and joy. Yumichika's hair was not yet done and Ikaku was only half dressed, both of them had look of terror on their face before the breathless Ikaku spoke up.

"It's Yachiru..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"She's not in her room...she left a note..." Ikaku said as he handed Kenpachi the letter. Both Ikaku and Yumichika scrambled out of the room and closed the doors behind them. From behind the thin bamboo papered sliding door, Kenpachi heard a thud. Both had fallen to the ground and the shadows growing on the door made him realize all of division eleven was wondering what the hell was going on. Needing to know himself he read the letter and realized why both his men left the room.

**[THE NOTE]**

_If you ever want to see her again be sure to show up at the fight. Win or lose, I won't harm her as long as you show up. We will be meeting in the old fighting rink in the middle of the shinigami quarters, be there. You may bring whom you wish but there is no interference._

_Best of Luck._

**[END NOTE]**

An angered roar echoed through the barracks of the squad eleven. His fellow squad members rushed away into their rooms, not certain if they should even leave the barracks now considering how angry the giant must have been. Even Yumi and Ikaku scurried away to their rooms again. The enraged captain crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his shinigami robes. Now he was really going to kill this bastard if he hurt his little pink haired girl...woman...that's right, she was a woman now.

At the thought of Yachiru his angered boiled away and the memory of last night popped into his head. Moving his hands from the hilt he placed his fingers towards his lips and recalled the soft sensation that lingered there. His eyes closed, the scent of Yachiru filled his lungs once more and the warmth of herself against him was intoxicating. As his eyes parted once more to look at the floor of his room he had never felt so complete in all his life from that single moment and now he had never felt so empty losing the most precious thing in the world to him. His insides was fighting with him on how he should be feeling but for some strange reason he couldn't allow himself to be angry despite feeling depressed and excitement in one.

"You know she would want you to be enjoying this..." he muttered to himself and killed off his depression swiftly. The psychotic smile returned to his face once more and out of his divisions' quarters he left to seek out the bastard was going to kill today. Death was nothing short of mercy for taking Yachiru from him, he was going to be sure to let the bastard feel every deadly slice of his blade.

Zaraki had a million thoughts rushing his brain all at once still as he dashed along the narrow roads filled with people. They all knew who the blur was and they all followed it, even if they did not know Yachiru wasn't there. (The joke is Yachiru has a bad sense of direction so people might be running around for hours looking for the place.) He didn't pay attention to the massive crowd that was following him, he was already drooling in anticipation at the thought of carving up another body and also to see his precious Yachiru.

A cloud of smoke rose up from the streets as Kenpachi came to a slide to halt his movements. Before him was the large wooden gates of the old fighting arena. Placing his hands on the wooden door, his finger's soon came to rest on two large, rusted metal handles to open the door. In one swift motion he yanked the doors open and...

**[AUTHORS NOTE] I'm sorry for disappointing my readers, again. I will have the next chapter up within the next two weeks of this being published. After I create the next chapter I will not be updating this story for another 2-3 months. Basically, the next chapter is kind of the finally. If I get anyone who even reads this chapter I will have the next chapter up in 3 days of this one being published. For all my readers I want to thank you for reading, if you have any request for future pairings just let me know. =]**


	10. Chapter 10

The heavy wooden door was no obstacle for the brute as he pushed them into the room to grant him access to the battlefield that was going to be used for a graveyard like it had been for years prior. How many souls had been slaughtered here? There was far too many to count. Back, tens of thousands of years ago, when shinigami were chosen for skill in combat and brute strength alone, this place saw people dying everyday. How many pepople had it claimed is unknown, but the reality of it was that no one left the place without one or the other dying. Today was no different, Kenpachi would destroy the vile beast who had taken his Yachiru from him.

Keeping his demonic-like grin on his face he took a step further into the battle grounds. It was extremely dark, it was hard to make out his own hand in front of his face but he didn't care. Someone in here there was an opponent and even if darkness was the kidnapper's upside he didn't care, that just made it more fun for him.

Each step he took into the darkness echoed softly against the cold stone walls that surrounded him. For now, he was just walking down a corridor to get into the battlefield itself. Behind him he could hear a great many other steps following him, his audience. He ignored the crowd, the footsteps and soft murmurs they constantly started to make. Instead, his eyes was directed towards the path ahead of him. He continued to take one step at a time, his mind racing in the process of excitement.

Kenpachi's movement came to halt suddenly, just in front of him he could see yet another obstacle stopping him from getting forward, it was an iron gate. Raising one hand, he extended it out to rip the iron gate from its hold but just an inch from touching the gate something strange happened. The gate cranked itself slowly upward on its own accord and in the same moment torches were lit down the once dark corridor behind him and from the gate in front of him came an almost blinding white light. His vision did not stray from the path ahead, instead he released a gruff chuckle and proceeded forward into the light.

As he stepped beyond the gate the scene of the arena came into clear view. Surrounding him was an old designed arena but it wasn't ancient. There were literally hundreds of thousands of seats that surround the stone laid flooring of the battle ground. It was the perfect place for a fight but he was certain that if his opponent was as strong as he thought he was than there was no way the building might survive after the fight. Little did he know there was a barrier between the battlefield and the audience seating. This prevented the audience from interfering and vise versa the audience being hurt by absorbing any reiatsu or deflecting debris that might be kicked up during the heat of battle.

While the people behind him quickly filled the seats, his single eye fell onto the sight of the person he assumed had taken his Yachiru and his opponent. Straightening himself the captain took a step forward towards the person clad in a shinigami's robe. He stopped after taking a second step and his eyes widen in disbelief. The person that was standing there was...was..

"KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru waved delightedly at him and giggled from across the arena. Many in the audience was confused by what was going on and the look on Kenpachi's face read confusion and horror.

Hearing her giggles yet again caused him to shake his head and his face twisted into one of annyonace. Releasing a huff he placed his hand towards the blade at his side and gripped to the handle of it tightly. HIs digits tightened on the hilt and a smirk appeared on his face. "So, you set this up all long?" he asked in an irritated tone. "All you had to say was you wanted to fight and you would have gotten a fight...dumbass."

The pink haired vice captain just gave a little giggle and nodded her head. Right now Kenpachi was tearing himself up inside. He didn't care there was an audience, he was worried that he might hurt Yachiru. He had indeed never seen her fight, the only reason she even got the position of vice-captain was because he was the captain and he said what was law in his division. She was given her position on favoritism, not from working hard for it. But there was something else she had said, she said she was stronger than Ichigo...did that mean...she...it...it couldn't be.

"Come on Ken-chan! I went through all this trouble...don't you wanna play?" she said with a pout as she unsheathed her blade from its rightful place. It had been many of years since she had drawn her blade and it was the first time she was going to use it in combat where people would see her fight. The sword glistened in the light filtering from the top dome of the arena. This place might have been old but the 'magic' that was used to create it long ago was still working perfectly fine.

A chuckle left the lips of Kenpachi, his head tossed back and reiastu started to leak from his body from the excitement. "Play?" the captain said in mocking tone, "Of course I wanted to play, just don't disappoint me." That was all he had to say before his sword was drawn from his sheath and the battle was quickly begun.

Yachiru knew Kenpachi was no quickster, he loved getting soaked in his own blood if he could and was fighting mostly off of brute force when his opponent was within striking range. This time however, he was dashing towards her as she rushed in his direction. There was no point in using flash step, it would end the battle before it began, they both knew that and so they laid off of it. There swords clashed finally, both pushing into their blades. Yachiru had a sweet smile on her face and Kenpachi was becoming antsy on holding himself back.

"Come on Ken-chan..." she said again with a little pout. She knew he wasn't giving his best or maybe he was just warming up. "You getting to old fight?" Yachiru then added as a tease and stuck her tongue out at him. Pressing her left hand to the unsharpened side of her blade facing her, she focused her energy into that area and pushed back into Kenpachi which sent him back a few inches from the wave of reiatsu that was unleashed by her weapon.

Her small display of strength had impressed him, causing his eye to shift to a little more devious. It was a look in his eyes when she knew he was so close to breaking into his moment of high and possibly becoming blood hungry, otherwise known as when he was most happiest. Without saying a word to Yachiru the captain rushed at her again, his blade clashing down upon her own once more but this time it was her that nearly got hit by his sword. She narrowly avoided it at the last moment by kicking herself off to the side. It wasn't much of defense, his sword only came clashing down there as well. Raising her sword overhead, Yachiru absorbed the blow of the attack but the force of the attack was seen as the stone ground under her created a crater from the power of the attack.

Giggling, Yachiru pushed back against her blade, causing Zaraki to lose his balance slightly and take a few steps back. She then kicked off on her right leg and brought her sword up to the side. Her sword came clashing down at the top of Kenpachi's head but like she had blocked his attack Kenpachi raised his sword to block the hit. He felt the power of the attack when his legs nearly buckled and he was now standing in a crater deeper than the one he had cast on the pink haired warrior in. A creepy laugh escaped his lips as Yachiru pushed away from him and gave him some distance get out of the crater.

"You clearly know what you're doing, why hold back anymore on you?" he said as his hand gripped on his eye patch. A chill ran down Yachiru's spine seeing him grab at it. She wasn't scared but the power that came when the eye patch was removed was overwhelming.

She giggled softly and smiled happily. "I just want you happy Ken-chan."

**[AUTHORS NOTE] I will have another chapter up continuing the fight sometime in the next two days. I'm sorry for cutting it short but my brain is just blurrrrr. Read and review, please and thankies! :]**


	11. Chapter 11

"I just want you happy Ken-chan..." Yachiru giggled softly as she raised her sword from the ground to rest upon her shoulder lazily.

The larger brute gave a low chuckle under his breath, his hand still gripping to his handicapped eye at the same time. After his demonic-like laugh was over he started to speak in a low growling sound, all the mean while the hand gripping to the eye patch was growing tighter and tighter. "You never should have challenged me Yachiru, you know what I am capable of."

The young pink haired shinigami just giggled at him and fell on her tush laughing. Seeing her reaction to his threat caused Kenpachi to become enraged. He loved striking fear into his opponent but he knew that the opponent he was facing now was not like any other he had ever faced before. In fact, she was nothing like anyone in the world he had ever met before. His emotions at the moment were mixed, as much as he wanted to fight her the feeling of hurting her made his gut churn. What if he really did kill her?

With a quick shake of his head he shook off every thought he had in his brain and just let the mentality of battle surge right back in. Now that he was back in the zone he immediately tugged the eye patch from his eye and let the power he surpressed for all these many years go wild.

Yachiru was now back on her feet the moment the eye patch was tugged away from his eye, it took just a second for the power to generate and run wildly around the giant. The bright shade of yellow spiralled around him, creating a large typhoon that circled towards the top of the battle dome and engulfed the area around them. Kenpachi became blinded by his own reitsu because his body was expelling the power quicker than the dome could absorb it. Even though gravity itself felt like it had just increased a hundred fold Yachiru's giggles remained echoing through the golden light.

"Damn it Yachiru!" Kenpachi growled in annoyance. Nothing ever seemed to really phase her, even if it was death by this fight she always was smiling and laughing.

"Nice to know your own power didn't kill you yet Kenny!" she said in a playful tone. By now the golden burst of light had faded and condensed itself around Kenpachi, a faint wind caused by the emense energy made his captain's robe to flutter softly. With the energy toned down Kenpachi stared dumbly at Yachiru, he now understood why she was unaffected by his vast energy. Surrounding her tiny form she had a soft pink aura, the color of her reitsu which he was now seeing for the first time. She was still standing in the same position: her sword slung over her shoulder, feet shoulder width apart and her head tilted to the side with a silly smile going from ear to ear.

Kenpachi wasted no time for words, he gripped his blade tight in hand and rushed towards Yachiru in a blinding blur. The pink haired female vanished in the same moment and clashed her sword against Kenpachi's, the strength of the collision was strong enough distort the air around them and send an echo blast ringing through the battle field. A smirk was covered over Kenpachi's face, he never knew the little girl he found in the forest would ever be such a strong fighter.

"Having fun yet?" Yachiru teased as she applied more force into the her blade causing Kenpachi to be shoved back a few good feet.

His reply to her was a swing of his sword coming overhead and attempting to cut the little vixen in half. She was quicker though, her sword came over her head and one hand came to the non-sharp side of the blade to add balance in holding off the male's blow. Seeing her deflect it so easily made him respond back. "It's just getting started..."

[Author's note: I do not own Bleach nor do I make any profit by submitting my fanfiction stories. Everything I do is purely fan based for the love of my favorite anime. Now, with that out of the way I apologize to all my readers for the delay in uploading new chapters. I have a chapter 12 in progress as I am submitting this. This chapter is fairly short and the next will be at least 1500 words, possibly even double that when I am done with it. I have a few more chapters I am going to add to this so don't think the fight is going to be the end of the story. For everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story THANK YOU for your support and I hope you continue to read and/ or review more chapters to come. =) -Kasakaru. ]


	12. Chapter 12

**[AUTHORS NOTE] Again I do not own Bleach nor make profit from my anything related to it. First, I would like to I apologize once more for my lack of updates, its been fairly hard with how busy I am. I can't say when another chapter will be posted but I very much hope that this new chapter will make up for my inability to post more before. Secondly, thank you to all my readers who have been following this story. Please, continue to check every so often for a new chapter or maybe other stories you would like. Enjoy ^_^ [END AUTHORS NOTE]**

The smile on the young female's widened in glee as she stared at her oldest companion. He had been there for her for so long and now she was finally able to bring him the greatest joy that she thought she would ever be able to give him. With that in mind she tilted her head to the side and released a light giggle. **"Ken-chan, I won't go easy on you,"** she teased as her reiatsu began to flood out of her once more.

An unimaginable amount of strength was generated with the energy that was flowing around her, even Kenpachi felt slightly _intimidated_ himself. Well, intimidated isn't the right word since the chill running down his spine made his blood boil in excitement. **"Neither will I,"** he replied in a roar that unleashed a wave of his uncontrollable energy into his sword still pushing against her own. However, that energy was countered by the girl's own with a soft flash of bright pink from her brightly colored eyes.

It happened in an instant, almost as untraceable as the Shunpo (Flash Step). Having the energy of both so high, both of the fighters were repelled from the other. The tiny vixen's feet skidded against the ground as the giant was pushed through the air, neither was injured from the minor clash of power. Yachiru giggled softly as she stared at Kenpachi who was now a good distance away from her at the other side of the stadium. She gave him but a moment to catch a breath before she vanished into a Flash step towards his direction. He followed suit and both ended up disappearing into a blur.

**[IN THE CROWD]**

**"Ikkaku, can you see them?"** Yumichika asked as he tried to bob and weave his head between the many gatherers to witness the fight.

**"I- I can't really say,"** he replied in an annoyed tone. Getting fairly annoyed with the push and shove of the others he made his way down to the front. He didn't care if he pushed a Captain or the lowest seated person of any division,_ HIS_ captain and _HIS_ vice captain were out there fighting. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing this.

**"Hey...wait up!"** Yumichika yelled from behind and tried to follow.

Once both were down in front neither of the two could see anything. There was nothing but a cloud of dust being formed in different areas of the battle ground each time the other flash stepped to a new place and behind the other followed.

**"This is going to be a long battle isn't it?"** Ikkaku muttered under his breath.

**"It will be over soon,"** his beautiful friend replied.

Both sighed lightly as they watched the battle of blur continue on.

**[END OF CROWD SCENE]**

As the two continued to move from one place to the next they finally figured out how the other moved and started to mimic it so they could start throwing in some hits but not a single swing of the blade made contact except against each other. The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed at the moment each sword crashed into the other. Just as everyone thought the never ending shunpo movements would ever halt Yachiru stopped moving all together. She stood in the middle of the field, her head lowered and sword resting against her leg. But there was no sign of Kenpachi anywhere. Or...was there?

Swiftly sliding on her back heel she swept around backwards a full 180 degree turn. In the same movement she brought her sword from her side, keeping it diagonally moving from one hip to opposite shoulder. The blade's slice ended with her wrist flicking upward to finish the movement that the blade had started off at. Small specks of blood appeared on her rosey cheeks while blood shimmered on her sword and dripped down from it to her still raised arm. Lowering her arm, her head remained looking down at her feet and the blood coating the blade was able to drip onto the floor. Her mind now had gone completely blank, she was like an empty shell. She knew from the moment she had planned this little game of hers that at some given point she would have to bury away her emotions in order to continue on fighting, even if it meant hurting him for it was the only way she would be able to make him happy.

**"Hmph, not bad..."** Kenpachi managed to say despite the fact that he had a deep gash running from his lower right abdomen to the upper left side of his chest. The crimson ooze stained his uniform but it felt...it felt so amazing. His free hand traced itself against the wound, enjoying the pain he had been denied and yearned for for so long. Gripping onto the right shoulder of his stained uniform top he ripped it from his body and tossed it off to the side without care. His concentrated eyes never once left the sight of the warrior. The beast took a step forward, towering over the small lass just a half arms length from him, nothing but one thing could circle his brain now. His mind was taken by the blood and now the battle would turn into one that would be a fight for life and death.


End file.
